


Abandoned Cloverfield project

by kabutler



Category: Cloverfield (2008)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutler/pseuds/kabutler
Summary: Drabble for the prompt "crimson".
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Abandoned Cloverfield project

There have been any number of projects that were intended to be a part of the Cloverfield franchise. Some were better than others.

One project was going to be about hemorrhagic fever in a major US city. Color was going to be important, and blood red, crimson, was going to foreshadow the death of a character. For example, a neon light reflected in a puddle at a character’s feet would be answered by the character falling to the ground and bleeding into the water.  
  
The project was to be called “Crimson and Cloverfield”. Mercifully, it was never made.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the prompt "crimson".


End file.
